Tiffany Young
Perfil thumb|272px|Tiffany *'Nombre:' 티파니 / Tiffany *'Nombre Real:' 스테파니 황 / Stephanie Hwang *'Nombre Coreano:' 황미영 / Hwang Mi Young *'Apodos: '''Spongebob Hwang, Fany Fany , Human Jukebox, Mushroom, Tiffiana, JumFany, AjumNy, Ddilfany, Bam Fany y Julieta *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, MC, Modelo, DJ de Radio *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 01-Agosto-1989 *'Lugar de nacimiento': Estados Unidos *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Peso:' 53 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia:' SM Entertaiment Biografía Tiffany nació en San Francisco, California, y creció como la menor de tres hermanos en Diamond Bar, Los Ángeles. Asistió a la primaria y secundaria en South Pointe Middle School y Diamond Bar High School en California y se graduó en la Korea Kent Foreign School en Abril de 2007. Audicionó en el SM Entertainment Starlight Casting System en Los Ángeles y se unió a la compañía en Octubre de 2004. Fue entrenada por tres años y siete meses en SM Entertainment. Cuándo la SM Entertaiment eligió a Tiffany le dió la noticia de que se tendría que mudar a Corea; al principio ella estaba muy confundida, ya que sólo tenía 16 años, su madre había muerto 2 años antes por esa causa su padre se negaba totalmente. Al cabo de un tiempo, Tiffany tomó la decisión de irse a Corea para cumplir su sueño desde lleva 8 años sin ver a su padre. Al llegar a Corea estaba muy confundida, ya que no sabía hablar coreano y no conocía a nadie. En un Programa de entrevistas dijo; " ''En Corea he hecho amigos, he cumplido sueños y muchas cosas; pero, lo más importante, es que encontré quién era y encontré mi resplandor". Temas para Dramas *''Rise and Shine'' con Cho Kyu Hyun para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Because It's You'' para Love Rides the Rain (2012) *''Ring (Banji) para Haru (2010) *''By Myself para' Ja Myung Go (2009) Películas *I AM. (como ella misma) (2012) Programas de TV *Girls Generation And The Dangerous Boys (SNSD,2011) *Dream Team - SNSD (KBS2,2011) *Win Win (SNSD, 2010) *Show Music Core (MC con Taeyeon y Seohyun ) (MBC, 2010 - Actualidad) *Family Outing (Cap. 81-82) (2009) *Hello Baby (SNSD,2009) *Horror Movie Factory (SNSD, 2008) *Miraculous Victory. Invitada con Big Bang *Kko Kko Tour Season 1 (KBS2, 2008) *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls' Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) *Guerrilla Date - Girls' Generation Musicales *''"The Fame"'' (2011) Discografía Singles Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' Girls' Generation **'Sub-Unidad:' TaeTiSeo *'Educación: ' **Korea Kent Foreign School **South Pointe Middle School **Diamond Bar High School en California. *'Idiomas: ' Coreano (Fluido), Japonés (Conversacional), Chino (Basico), Inglés (Fluido) y Español (Basico), por lo tanto es la integrante que sabe más idiomas. Fan Club Oficial : FanyTastics *'Descubrimiento:'2004, SM Casting System. *'Religión: '''Cristiana. *'Lema: "'''La práctica hace la perfección" *'Canción Favorita del Grupo:' Baby Baby, I Got A Boy, Not Alone y The Boys (Ya que ella compuso la letra en Inglés). *'Color Favorito: '''Rosa, con el cuál tiene una divertida 'obsesión'. *Instrumentos: Flauta y violín *Su madre murió de cáncer cuando ella tenía 14 años. *Cuando Taeyeon le manda textos a Tiffany, la llama su “YePeuni” (hermosa). *Es una de las mas lindas de SNSD y tiene una hermosa sonrisa. *Puede hacer 26 abdominales en un minuto. *SeoHyun dice que la voz de Tiffany es muy fuerte, y que si ella estuviera en una pelea en el primer piso, el sexto piso muy probablemente la escucharía. *Las miembros de SNSD eligieron a Tiffany y a Hyoyeon como las que pelearían más con sus futuros esposos. *En un programa la madre de Seohyun saludó a SNSD y Tifanny empezo a llorar y hablar sobre su madre por primera vez. *Sus consentidas son Yuri y SeoHyun. *El actor Daniel Radcliffe escogió a Tiffany y a Taeyeon como las más bonitas de SNSD. *Al principio algunas miembros le solian gastar bromas sobre la cultura coreana ya que ella era de EE.UU y no sabía mucho sobre la cultura coreana. *Su miembro favorito de SHINee es Taemin y de Super Junior es Siwon *No se lleva muy bien con los bebes ya que ella dice que siempre que intenta cogerlos se ponen a llorar. *Siempre que ve algo que le gusta, intenta comprárselo lo más rápido posible. *Nació en el mismo hospital y fue a la misma secundaria que Jessica. *Al principio algunas miembros le solian gastar bromas sobre la cultura coreana ya que ella era de EE.UU y no sabía mucho sobre la cultura coreana. *Su parte del cuerpo que le da más seguridad son sus uñas. *No se lleva muy bien con los bebes ya que ella dice que siempre que intenta cogerlos se ponen a llorar. *Compuso el rap de 'The Boys'. *Confesó que no queria usar los guantes rojos de paparazzi ya que segun ella le quedaban como 'manos de gigante' *Si ella naciera de nuevo dijo que le gustaria volver a estar en SNSD. *Tiene un tatuaje en uno de sus pies, serca del talon, que dice "''Familia" en italiano. *Le gusta mucho el chocolate blanco. *Es la miembro favorito de Kiseop de U-Kiss *Participo en algunos conciertos de Super Junior, haciendo el rap de OOPS. *Es la miembro que mas idiomas sabe. *Participo en el musical FAME junto con Eunhyuk que se han hecho muy cercanos. *Es muy buena componiendo. *Le teme a los insectos y a la oscuridad. *Es una de las mejores vestida del grupo. *Los fans japoneses dijieron que ella era muy linda. *Tiene unas cicatrices de bajo de sus axilas, fue cuando ella era niña y salvo un gato que estaba en un árbol atrapado y ella por salvarlo se cayo del arbol muy fuerte y eso hizo que se formaran las cicatrices, la regañaron por ello, pero Tiffany lo cuenta como una anécdota con risas. *Tiene muchos fans en EUROPA y USA. *Cuando SNSD estaba en Japón para una sesion de fotos, Tiffany se entero de que uno de los trabajadores de alli no tenia nada para comer en el desayuno, asi que ella de dio de su almuerzo y le compro bocadillos. *Su mejor amigo es Taecyeon de 2PM. *Su perro "Romeo" salio en el MV de "Twinkle" de la sub unidad TTS. *Tiffany dijo en Strong Heart que, de Infinite, Hoya era su mienbro favorito. *Odia el aegyo de Yoona *Es la mas puntual de el grupo; hasta suele estar 15 minutos antes de la hora pautada. *Su "Eye Smile" (ya que cierra los ojos cuando sonrie) es algo que los fans más destacan de ella. *En una entrevista ella habla español diciendo: "Hola ¿como estás? me llamó Tiffany. *No se lleva bien con los bebes. * Fue la penúltima en entrar al grupo de Girls' Generation. * Cuando cumplio 19 las miembros le prepararon una gran sorpresa la cual le sorprendio mucho a Tiffany y esta lloro de la emocion * Es una de las mas queridas de SNSD * Es una de las miembros de el grupo que mas trabaja junto con Yoona. * Su mejor amiga dentro de el grupo es Taeyeon ya que siempre estan juntas y se la pasa * Los miembros de Suju se sorprendieron por como ella habla en ingles * Kim Hyung joong dijo que ella parecia un angel * le encanta el color Rosa * Su padre al principio no apoyaba la desicion de ella de ser cantante ya que el queria que fuera empresaria. * Es una de las mejores voces de SM Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Blog Daum *Me2day Galería Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:SM Entertainment